


Hey, can I have a pencil?

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Series: Dramatical High School Murders [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, basically the whole damn cast, koujack dont find dudes hot, kuria and minku are being cute bbys, noizer wants Seragaki-senpai to notice him, sei is a princess, that'll change hehehe, torippu nd weeruz kneels before him, while theo doesn't stand a chance, ye man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a dandy school called Platinum Jail High, a young freshman, face full of metal and indifference life changes when he spots a super hot junior with blue hair. I guess you can call it: "boner at first sight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. school is a prison

**Author's Note:**

> Something tells me that this work will be one heck of a ride.  
> Woot woot☆ ～('▽^人)

School is usually the worst thing that can happen to a kid. High school is always shown has the peppy, perky, happy-go-lucky haven for teens: those were all lies. 

And that's exactly what was going through Noiz's head as he dragged his feet walking into learning facility that is Platinum Jail High. Whoever thought it was appealing to name a school that had hit the nail on the head. Because that exactly what school was, a goddamn jail.

The ceremony went by like a breeze....full of razor blades (at least that sounds painful but whatever). Noiz slumped further down in his chair as the principal, Principal Tatsuo Toue, was chatting away of how he wants the students to be full of knowledge, and wants them to feel comfortable, and other pseudo-promises he was squawking on about.

"Tatsuo, huh? More like, Ass-tsuo." Noiz mumbled to himself, finding it to be quite clever he chuckles as he tries to think of more insults. 

After the ceremony, Noiz thought it would be a good idea if he walked around the campus, scoping the place out. So far the building seemed to be well put together, and the campus wasn't half bad either. 

Bored of walking Noiz found a nearby bench and plopped his butt right on it. He reached into his pocket and activated his allmate. (This school even allows students to use their allmates and coils before class starts, and at lunch).

'P! Noiz likes school, Noiz likes school, yes?' The little bunny cube of Noiz's bounced and flipped about in his hand. Likes school? Noiz? Sure it wasn't a dumpy place, but the students and teachers could be psychos or some shit. Noiz scoffed.

"It's ok, I guess."

'I knew it! I knew it! Noiz likes school! P!~'

Class was going to start soon, Noiz knew he had to go homeroom too, but he was to busy beating a boss in a game he was playing. Much too concern with his game, he didn't hear a shrill 'Noiz-saaaaaaan~~~!!', nor did he register the tackle-hug that followed until he found himself facing the ground and his allmate falling down with a distressed 'P~~~~!!'.

Trying to comprehend as to what happened, he was lifted up and spun a few times before being brought down to his feet.

"The fuck?" Was all the German could say before he around and met two wide happy pink eyes, with an ear-to-ear smile that matched (well behind the white mask that doctors wear there was). Oh great, this guy again. Yes it was him, Mr. Sunshine and jellyfish: Clear.

"Noiz-san! Oh my, it's been so long!!" Arms stretched trying to steal another hug, but Noiz brought his hand up to stop him (though it didn't work). Noiz could've swore he heard a crack, jeez, what's this guy using? Steroids? 

"It's only been a couple of weeks." Patting Clear's back, the albino let him go smile yet to falter.

"It just seems like a long time. I would've visited you...but my grandfather and I went on vacation." Looking down as a small frown began to form on Clear's face. 

"And you didn't even bother call, how rude." Noiz crossed his arms and tapped his foot like a disappointed mother though his face was emotionless. 

"Uwaah! I'm sorry Noiz-san! Please forgive me!!" Clear clasped his hands together and bowed in a frantic motion. Noiz brought his bandaged hand onto the head full of fluffy white hair and ruffled it a bit.

"Jeez, chill out, I was only joking."

"Ehhhhh? Noiz-san, that's so mean!!"

As the white-haired male began to pout, the bell rang. Clear grabbed Noiz by the wrist, practically dragging him on the ground, sprinting into the school.

"C'mon Noiz-san!! We cannot be late on our first day!! By the way, what is your homeroom?"  
"A-1."  
"Haha! How wonderful! So am I!"


	2. who's that guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days has slowly passed, and Noiz interacts with a few students.

Nearly a week or so, Noiz sorta blended in a bit. Despite the fact of his billion facial piercings, and blunt way of speaking, things have been going pretty steady for him. He was yet to find any trouble, not that he's looking or anything....

He had chemistry class next, he had to go to all the way to the other side of the school just to retrieve his book for said class. Like, the fuck was Ass-tsuo Toe was thinking? This is isn't a school either. It's a goddamn prison in the form of a school. Noiz is sure of it.

Goddammit, he only has 5 minutes before he's late for class. (And Professor Akushima didn't take kindly to people who were late) and the blond wasn't up for shouting and flying beakers, taking long strides he made it to his locker, putting in the combination and all that jazz.

Obtaining his book from the locker, he locked it back, heading for his destination. Though Noiz thought it would be best if he took a detour than to go the long way, cutting through the hallways he did just that. 

Relieved, he sees the staircase that leads to his class, he rushes down the stairs, not even noticing that he bumped into someone going up the same stairs.

"Hey!"

There he met a pair of angry red eyes--well an eye since the other is covered by a fringe of navy blue hair. From what can see, this guy was probably a jock, he wore a red sports jacket, with the school's team, Morphine, on the side. But who the hell was this guy yelling at, looking like a emo senior citizen?

"What?"  
"Watch you're going!"

 

Oh.

Well excuse you.

Noiz wanted to insult this red guy, but he to get going before he faces the wrath of the psycho chemistry teacher that is Akushima, who knows, maybe he'll run into this guy again. 

Noiz passed by the guy, and scoffed.

"Whatever."  
The dude in red clicked in his tongue as he let Noiz go by him.  
"Next time, watch where the hell you're going, beansprout!"

Jock-ass.

Though the temptation was strong, Noiz resisted insulting the navy haired male, and continued trucking on to his destination. With just a minute left, Noiz was was almost there, all he had to do was turn to left and--

" _Oof!_ "

A blur of blue blocked Noiz's sight for a moment, what is up with these people bumping into him lately? First that emo red guy, and now this--this--

 

Oh.

This....

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch I was going!" The person that crashed into Noiz bowed twice before sprinting off. It happened sort of quick but Noiz had a photographic memory, he replayed the person 's face in his head.

It was a guy thay looked somewhat feminine, he had blue hair, he didn't see his eyes though, but je did remember the pale complexion he had, it complemented the color of his hair.

Damn.  
Even if it was a few seconds of taking a brief look, that guy seemed pretty hot.(Talk about boner at first sight) Yet kind of familiar...he couldn't put his finger on at the time. Whatever, maybe he'll hack into the school's network or something and snoop into some private files amd sees what he can get. 

He'd have to remind himself after he--  
_BRRRRIIIIIIIIING_

Fuck!  
What the?  
Has he been standing there the whole time?!  
Just great.

Thanks a lot random hot guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screaming and harsh pop quizzes....yaaayy(･ω･)ﾉ


	3. Detention is for squares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz finds out who the mullet hottie is and the way he introduces himself. ...well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, school's tomorrow for me...i finally feel what Noiz was talkin about...damn prison school

Gosh danggit, he going to be late for his class if he doesn't hurry up! Aoba was really struggling getting to class. He's a junior, you'd think he would've known the flow of the school by know, but apparently he has the mentality of a freshman that doesn't know whether or not to get the banana or the vanilla pudding for lunch.

But this was Aoba though.

He knows he shouldn't turn on Ren because school just started, but he needed to know a shortcut, so he reached into his shoulder pack, managing to brush his thumb and forefinger across the pup's forehead. A soft chime came from the allmate as it started up with its usual 'Aoba' catchphrase. 

'Aoba, do you need any assistance?'

"Yes, I most definitely do."

'What is it that you need?'

"Do you think you can tell me if there's a shortcut to get to my class quicker?"

"I will see what I can do." 

It took a second or two for Ren to determine an available route, finally processing the data he gave Aoba what he needed. Aoba patted the pup's head as gratitude, he then bolted through the halls.

Goodness gracious this is a big ass school! So many halls and fucking stairs--there's even an elevator in this bitch! (Though students aren't allowed to use it.) Oddly the halls were empty...that's weird, the bell hasn't even rang yet what's- - 

"Aoba, I am sensing a presence nearby. "

"Eh? What is it Re--" Their surroundings began to pixelize then a white light peeked through the pixels, causing the bluenet eyes to close. Ren called out to him in a voice that wasn't robotic.

"Ren?" 

"Aoba, are you alright?"

"Yeah I--Whoa!"

Who was this man in a poncho that had the voice of his precious fluffy puppy baby? 

"Ren, is that you?"

"Yes, this is my online form. It seems that we've been dragged into rhyme."

Rh-

Rhyme?! 

They're in rhyme?

Who has the time? 

This should be a crime!

Taking in his surroundings Aoba sees a figure descending, landing a few feet away from them. From what Aoba could see, it looked like some dude with a rabbit head with a weird doctor getup or some shit.

The weird rabbit head guy spoke, saying it was such an honor or whatever. So this must've been the asshole that sucked him and Ren in here. The nerve of this douche. 

"Hey, what's the meaning of this? I have a class to get to y'know!"

The guy obviously ignored Aoba as he chanted 'fight' summoning his rabbit cube which transformed into actual bunnies wearing boxer gloves.

"Fight."

"No!"

"Fight."

"Look, I don't know how to 'fight', so get me outta here asshole!"

"Aoba. Instructions."

Instructions? Ok, how about getting us the hell out of here?

"Ren, can you logout?"

"I apologise Aoba, but there isn't a logout option available. "

Fuck.

"Death set." 

Another rabbit with a visor and headset started to command his army of boxer rabbits to attack. Ren stepped in front of Aoba, preparing for the attack.

"Aoba. Instructions."

Aoba mind went blank as he stammered on what to do. A swarm of flying fists came right for him, instead Aoba clenched his eyes shut bracing for impact. 

"THIS IS AN UNAUTHORIZED RHYME CHALLENGE, THIS BRAWL WILL NOW END!"

A booming voice came from nowhere as the blue hexagonal field cracked and broke apart. 

"Shit." The rabbit head guy mumbled to himself. He done fucked up.

The rhyme field closing took a toll on Aoba, it felt like he was about to faint--oh he just did.

"Aoba!" Ren calls out to him as everything goes black.

* * *

"Uhhh, what? Where? The hell??"  
Aoba muttered to himself as he came to.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake, Aoba-kun. Now we can talk of how you and your friend here are in deep trouble."

"Huh?! Wha--!"

He was in the principal's office, Principle Toue's office. Friend, what friend? In trouble?? Wait.

Turning to his right, he sees a kid sitting next him, with blond hair and wearing a "I wish I really wasn't here right now" look on his face. The...is this the guy? IS THIS THE ASSHOLE THAT DRAGGED HIM UNTO RHYME???? This fucking douche. He casually looks at Aoba with those eyes that were the color of lime. More like the color of green shit, because that's how Aoba saw this kid as righr now. 

The bluenet replies with a look that said "you sonva bitch, I want to punch you." 

"Now," Toue spoke. 

"I understand that young people like you may enjoy rhyme battle or evem a rib brawl every now and then, but when it is brought into the school, that is where i put my foot down."

Aoba tried to defend himself but Toue interrupted him by holding up his gloved hand.

"There is a time and place for everything, by rhyme and school does not go hand in hand, which is why I have no choice but to give you both detention,"

D-

DETENTION! ?

"Until further notice."

UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE? !?!?!

"Do I make my self clear, gentlemen?"

Noiz looked away and scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Aoba only slumped further into his chair until he was practically on the floor. 

"Yes sir, I understand. ...."

* * *

"Uuugggghhhraaaghhh...what a day...." Aoba pushed his tray to the side as he laid he head upon the lunch table. 

"Yo, Aoba, what happened? Why the long face?" The fella in red gave him a playful poke to the shoulder as he took a bit from his sandwich. "Was it something bad?"

"Oh wait, lemmie guess, you just broke up with your 1000th boyfriend, right??"

His other friend with a teardrop tattoo joked as he stole one of Aoba's fries. Aoba lifted up his head with a flustered look.

"Shut up, Mizuki! I don't have a boyfriend, I told you I don't swing that way!"

"Yeah sure, you don't swing that way, and Koujaku isn't a player."

Koujaku threw up his hands as clarification. 

"Hey, what can I say? I love the ladyfolk."

Aoba only rolled his eyes as he swatted away the intruding hands that were taking his fries. 

"But seriously though Aoba, what happened?"

Exhaling through his nose he began to tell his story.

"Ok, so, like, I was almost late to class, so I activated Ren to help me, and then we got sucked into Rhyme--"

"Whoa whoa whoa--hold on for a second. You got 'sucked into rhyme?' How'd that happened?" Mizuki interrupted Aoba's story, totally confused with that part of it.

Aoba shrugged. "Well I don't know, it just happened and there was this guy with a rabbit head. Then he was about to attack, and the battle thing got interrupted and I ended in the principal's office with the guy in there too."

Koujaku clicked his tongue. "Who was this guy anyway?"

Aoba shrugged again. "Some kid with blond hair and green eyes."

"Did he have like a bunch of piercings on his face, kinda look like a piece of paper with an assload of staples in it?"

"That's pretty mean to say, but, yeah."

Mizuki was pretty confused. "Wait, you've seen this guy, Kou?"

"Yeah, the damn beansprout acted like he couldn't see or some shit."

"Looks like the both of you made a new friend." Mizuki grinned.

"Well thanks to my new 'friend', I have detention until further notice..." 

"Oh man, Aoba, that's gotta be tough." The maroon haired male payed his respects to his unfortunate buddy. 

"Good luck." Koujaku patted the bluenet's shoulder as sympathy. Oh, how low their friend has fallen!

* * *

The final bell rang for school to end, the studebts began to depart, Aoba began to pack his bag when Clear found him as he was walking down the halls.

"Oh, hi Aoba-san! On your way home?"

"Not exactly, I got detention."

Clear gasped, surprised. Was Aoba a rebel?

"Did you...do something bad?"

Aoba noticed Clear's surprise and quickly gave the reason why he was in the situation. 

"No, well i got blamed for a kid dragging me in rhyme and thought we were having a battle or something, it's bullshit."

"That's very unfortunate Aoba-san. Hmm, now that I think about it, my friend Noiz-san has detention too..."

Noiz. **Noiz**.  
That was the fucking kid that the principal called him.

And he's friends with Clear too.  
Awesome.

"Aoba-san? You're ok?" Clear tilted his head, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Aoba gave the albino a thin smile before patting his shoulder.

"Okay!" Clear gave Aoba a big hug. "Bye, Aoba-san!~" With that, Clear skipped out of the school while Aoba stayed behind. Aoba made his way to the classroom that Principal Toue told them to be after school. 

And there he saw him.

"Hey."

"You little..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danggit Noiz! Now the hottie hates you! 
> 
> (Augh, i'm gonna draw the these gaybies soon)  
> If you guys got any suggestions, message me on my tumblr: fullbijaku


	4. stop passing notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in detention, Aoba meets Noiz. And ya boi Noiz properly introduces himself. (ends up being a total loser tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Noiz get Aoba-senpai to notice him? Read to find out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ayyy promo: fullbijaku.tumblr.com

"Hey."

"You little...!"

Noiz was already in the classroom, he was casually sitting on top of random desk in the front while playing a game on his 3DS. (Most likely it's pokemon.) Then hot guy shows up, all hot and shit. He seems mad, but still hella attractive. Even more since Noiz can get a better look at him. Alright Noiz, let's stop oggling the senpai and play it cool.

"Don't just stand in the doorway, detention's in here, y'know."

The upperclassman huffed as he stomped into the room, and stopped to where Noiz was sitting. Damn, he's pretty close...if Noiz could he would totally be blushing a storm right now. But he's cooling than that. Blushing is for anime.

"Can I help you?" In the middle of a battle with a gym leader, he doesn't look up from the dual-screen device, but instead continues to play on. Ha. git gud, Wulfric.

Aoba taps his foot at Noiz. 

"Uh, yeah, you can! You're that jackass that sucked me into Rhyme!" 

"And grass is green, and the sky is blue. Your point?"

"My point? The point is why did you do that? Fyi, I don't play Rhyme!"

"I find hard to believe." 

"How so?"

"Well...," closing his 3DS with a sharp snap, he turns on his coil and picks up some infomation about the bluenet. Something that looked like a biography or whatever pops up with his face when he was 13. 

"See? That's you, Aoba Seragaki, and this is a Rhyme account."

Looking at the picture of him when he was younger brings everything (almost) back together. 

That fucking "death and destruction" phase. Once more, Aoba internally screamed as he cringed at his younger years. And that damn name he wanted people to call him, what was it again? Sly? Yeah, Sly Blue...more like Shit P.U..

"We-well, that was a couple of years ago, so that doesn't even matter, and I don't Rhyme anymore, so shove that somewhere private, guy."

"My name's Noiz."

"I don't do Rhyme anymore, _Noiz_."

Ooh damn boy, watch how say that name. Some things might happen. Noiz has to force his mind away from negative x-rated thoughts. Get it together Noiz. 

Luckily, the teacher showed up. It was a short, small, old lady with pink hair. 

"Baa-chan?"

Baa-chan? This was this guy's granny? There hardly isn't much similarity between both...Noiz just strugged off. 

"Young man, sit in your seat like you got some sense. Aoba, why are you here?"

Noiz did what the elder said and waited. Aoba was still standing talking to his grandma. 

"Oh, well, y'see...what had happened was...I got forced into a Rhyme battle by him an--"

"Aoba, Rhyme? I thought you were through with that phase."

Noiz snickered.

"B-but, it wasn't me, baa-chan--"

"That's enough excuses, Aoba. Take a seat so we can get this over with, I still have to make supper."

How come no one believes him? First that prick of a principal, and now granny. Reluctantly, Aoba dragged his feet, put bag down and sat in seat right behind Noiz. Five minutes of detention, Aoba raises his hand. 

"Um, baa-chan? Does Sei have a key to the house?"

"Yes, apparently it was yours, it seems that you've left it in your room. How careless." 

Noiz snickered again. Aoba flicked him on the head in annoyance. Douche.

* * *

Ugh, how long they've been in here? An hour? A week? A millennium? No, it's only been twenty minutes. Just ten more to go and he can go home and sleep. Sleep sounded so good right now. Aoba yawned softly, crossed his arms on the desk and put his head down. 

The that was forming was beginning to fade almost. Almost. Something landed on his head with a soft 'smack'. The hell? Opening one eye, he sees something white on his head, grabbing whatever it was, it crumbled a bit. It was a note. Obviously from this Noiz guy in front of him, he sat up a little while unfolding the note.

What he expected was far off what the note said: 

'I like you, do you like me? Check one.' Then it had three boxes that said 'yes', 'definitely', and 'absolutely'. What the fuck? What kind of note is this? A love letter?! Diving his hand into his pocket, he fished out a pencil and scribble his reply before chunking the note over Noiz's head. Luckily, grandma didn't see.

Noiz unfolded the note, and read it. It just a freshly drawn box next to the others that said 'NO' and it was checked. Aw, bummer, he'll just try again next time. He wrote back and tossed it right back at Aoba.

Aoba wanted to rip it to shreds and tell Noiz to fuck off, but for some reason he was unfolding and it read it.

'Ouch. That hurt.'/p> Aoba rolled his eyes. Well what the heck was expecting? He doesn't even know the guy, and at the moment Aoba isn't pretty fond of Noiz. The jackass caused him to get detention until further fucking notice. And that wasn't a good first impression.

As Aoba wrote back the lead to his mechanical pencil snapped, well not worry he'll just click the top of it and--shit. He's out of lead. Now he can't respond to the Noiz guy, (not that he wanted to) but he can't go back to sleep now and he needed something to do for the next 10 minutes. Leaning foward in his desk he taps Noiz on his arm, but he didn't respond, ok? He tried again, no reaction. So Aoba brought his hand up to the kouhai's face, which made said kouhai to reel back and halfway turned his direction to Aoba.

"Why is your hand in my face?"

"Sorry, do you have any lead?"

"For what?"

"My pencil. I ran out."

"I only have regular pencils."

"Well, can i have a pencil?"

"What? No 'please'? That's not polite of you." Noiz grinned. Aoba clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Please"? Is that really a word that should come out of this guy's mouth? It's not like he walked up to Aoba and said "Hey there guy i never met before, I am just some random guy, but do you want to Rhyme with me, please?" Now that would've been a better approach he thinks.

"Well at least I'm asking for it."

"Asking for 'it'? I thought you asking for a pencil..."

Aoba's face tinged immediately to a faint pink, he scowled at Noiz.

"Y-you know what I mean! Just give me a pencil, please!"

"Fine, here." He tosses a pencil at Aoba, the bluenet barely catches, he mumbles a half-assed "thank you" before finishing his message to Noiz, then afterwards throwing the note over his head. 

"Alright you troublemakers, it's time to go home now."

Oh thank god. Aoba got up before he knew it and bolted out of the door. 

"I'm going to walk home, Baa-chan, bye!"

**  
Aoba is halfway home now, finally away from that weirdo. 

"Hey, wait up."

Fuck.

"No thanks, Noiz is it? I rather walk home by myself."

"It's not safe to go alone though."

So this wants to talk about safety, does he? Well last time Aoba checked, Rhyme has your actual body all spawled out on the ground. So people can do anything whike you're out, they could steal your wallet, steal your kidney, some shit else but Rhyme is everything but safe.

"Well maybe I want to be in danger then." Aoba spoke with the utmost sarcasm. 

"Oh?" Noiz lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were so edgy. How dreamy."

Aoba rolled his eyes, why was this guy still following him?

"Why are you still following me?"

"You have my pencil."

What kind of answer is that? Usually when you loan someone a pencil, it becomes the borrower's pencil. That's school code. But if it got this guy away from Aoba quicker, he was all the more willing. So he stopped, slung his messenger bag onto the ground and bent over to open it.

Wow one more thing Noiz has to take note of about this hot guy: he had an ass on him. It was a really nice ass too, like wowza, what a tush. But the wonderful discovery was short-lived, Aoba stood up and threw the pencil at Noiz, which hit his head, but Noiz didn't seem to care. 

"Now there's your dumb pencil, now leave me alone!" As Aoba bid Noiz farewell, he switched off to his house. Noiz cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, shouting: "See you at detention tomorrow! And by the way, nice ass!" Nailed it.

The only thing Aoba caught was 'nice ass' so he tossed a middle finger up in the air as he still walked home. Good god, this was only day one too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to swoon the senpai, Noiz...


End file.
